Editing Guidelines
Editing Hi there! So you want more information on Editing? Okay, here goes. When editing a page that already exists, please DO NOT change major things. Fill in the information you have and leave it. Don't mess around with the pages, that makes us very sad! Also, make sure you don't put on anything abusive or something that you know you shouldn't put in. I don't know about other wiki's, but here you only get ONE warning. After that it's a ban. Enjoy. New Pages When creating a NEW page, but similar to another, please check out a similar page. Here's a little bit more help on certain stuff. Monster Pages *Good example: Zombie *Don't forget to put in all the information. If you cannot find everything, leave it empty or add ... *As for drops, not every monster drops the same. However, every monster drops Gold at a certain point. *Categories: ALL PAGES GO INTO A-Z. After that you decide where the page belongs. All monster pages belong in the Monsters. After that, decide which level category they belong, as also the side of the Eligium world they belong. Meaning; Are they from the Holy Kingdom only, or also Glorious Empire? *If the Monster is a boss or elite or anything else special, add the extra things you can find on them... Such as respawn time, is very important. Don't forget to put that Monster into the Special category as well! Map Pages *Good example: Elven City *These are the easiest pages to make. You go to the map you want to edit in-game, and open the Map. Then you screenshot it and cut out the Map part. After that create the page with the SAME NAME as the map and fill in everything you see on the right of the map. Everything, except the fairylands. *If there's something special about the map, note it! Maps such as dungeons or caves or w/e. *Categories: ALL pages go into A-Z, as stated above. The Map pages obviously go into the Maps Category. Don't forget to add the category of the side they're from. Example: Honorhold is from Glorious Empire. As such it needs to be given that category. NPC Pages *Good example: Life Skill Instructor-Sophie *All NPCs get the general information, such as location and a short description. There's also always the Quest section, but if the NPC doesn't give any, you state: None. *There are alot of diffrent NPCs and they all have their own thing. Just add what they can, or what they do or what they can give you. They have a shop? Awesome. Make a table and fill it in. Provide as much information as you can. It's okay if you're not sure how, there's always someone ready to help you out. *Categories: A-Z, NPC, faction Category. Item Pages *Good Example: Advanced Orb *Description, Usages and Get From. Just fill in everything you know. If the item is something special, state it. Again, if you're not sure where to fill in what, just add every information you have and someone will help you out. *Categories: A-Z, Items. If its a quest item, put in that category as well. *Tip: Use the Auction House to get the right images for the page! :: Good image: Bad Image: Questions If something isn't clear to you or you just have a question on something (even if its not related to this), comment below or write on MetalHarpeys wall. Category:Editing Category:A-Z